Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 6
by Not The Original
Summary: Ressurected from death, Buffy Summers is back for her junior year in college. But there's a new demon in town. And he's not gonna mess up like Glory did...


Previously, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…

For as long as there have been vampires, there has been one person. In every generation there is one girl to stop their spread of evil. She is the Slayer.

*******************************************************************

"It's nice to meet you," Riley nodded.

"I'm nice to meet," Buffy replied, with a stupid grin.

*******************************************************************

"You're a killer, Spike. I should have done this a long time ago," Buffy told him in a dangerous whisper, clutching her stake.

"Do it then," Spike yelled. He pulled off the black shirt he had been wearing and exposed his pale chest. "Kill me now!" The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Spike roughly grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his.

*******************************************************************

"You ever heard of a Slayer?" Buffy asked.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" the vampire snarled. The boy whimpered.

"Wow, never heard of me either. Okay, how about 'Oh God, my leg, my leg,'?" 

*******************************************************************

(Voiceover by Buffy)

"Dracula knew what I was, Giles. He knew what I did and who I was better than I did. And he saw darkness in it."

*******************************************************************

"No," Dawn sobbed. "I won't let you go. I won't,"

(Voiceover by Buffy)

"The hardest thing to do in this world Dawn, is to live. So do it. Do it for yourself. Live,"

Buffy took a running start. Spreading her arm, he dived into the swirling, purple vortex below.

*******************************************************************

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS

SHE SAVED THE WORLD.

A LOT.

*******************************************************************

END OF RECAP

"I miss Buffy," Willow sighed. Xander glanced at her.

"I know," he said. "I miss her too," 

"Poor Dawn," Willow shook her head. "She's getting the worst of it," They were in the Summers living room, eating a pepperoni pizza.

"I know," Xander repeated. "It's like that time after she killed Angel and ran away, remember? Except this is worse. At least last time, she came back," Just then, Anya came into the room.

"I tried everything I could," she sighed. "I tried to coax her by telling her what sort of toppings there were in the pizza, I tried to give her money, and she still won't come out. and she took my money too,"

"Buffy talked to her last before jumping remember?" Willow mused. "I wonder what she said to her," The other two shrugged.

"Wonder what Riley's been up to," Xander said. "We haven't heard from him all summer. Come to think of it. We haven't seen much of Spike too. And Giles is still holed up in his apartment,"

"How can one person change so many people by one action," Willow said out loud. "I mean, it's amazing isn't it. Not Buffy dying, I mean, but the effect it has on all of us. I mean, I know we're gonna be mourning for a long time and have her in hearts always…but it's all I can do to just get out of bed in the morning. I had to stay in bed all day just so I could be mentally and physically prepared to come into this house and not pass out."

"I know. And doesn't it fell sort of…I dunno, _illegal _or something, to come in here now that Buffy's gone?" Xander asked. No one replied, instead staring mournfully at the surroundings around them.

"Anybody gonna eat that?" Anya asked, eyeing the pizza. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Xander hurried to get it. Riley was there, looking pale and disheveled. 

"Just been down in the cemetery," he said quickly before anyone could open their mouths. "The vamps put up a real fight," 

"Didn't it help you?" Willow asked.

"It did." Riley nodded. "Until one of them pulled out the arm, and the others realized that it wasn't the real thing,"

"You mean—" Xander started.

"Yep," Riley interjected. He pulled out a box and tossed its contents to the floor. Arms, legs, a torso and sprockets and a head with yellow colored hair poured out. "The vamps slayed the Buffy-bot,"

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy

Alyson Hannigan as Willow

Nicholas Brandon as Xander

James Marsters as Spike

Marc Blucas as Riley

Emma Caulfield as Anya

And Anthony Stewart Head as Giles

Guest Starring:

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn

and 

Mercedes McNab as Harmony

"The vamps slayed the Buffy-bot?" Giles said blankly, folding his arms across his chest. After a moment's silence, he said _"What?"_

"It's a special project we've been working on," Xander elaborated. "We figured it was a way to foil the vamps into thinking that Buffy wasn't…"

"Dead," Anya ventured. Xander gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Gone," he corrected. "We thought it would be able to take on a few vamps, if we were ever surrounded. Maybe even help us fight a few demons. It's not very long-lasting. A powerful vamp or demon could take it out, but it was some protection and help against the small…unpowerful ones."

"That's not a word, you know," Giles replied, scratching his chin. Xander fell silent.

"So, we built it. I made the robot…" Willow continued.

"I painted it to look like Buffy. Very accurate…" Xander said.

"And I gave it life!" Anya chirped. Everyone stared at her. "What? I know some magic. As a Vengeance Demon you gotta know this stuff.

"You say you gave it life?" Giles questioned. Anya nodded proudly. "But why didn't you tell us you knew how to do it? We could have brought Buffy back to life instead!"

"Don't look at us," Willow said defensively. "I always thought that it was running on machinery,"

"So did I," Xander said. Giles shook his head exasperatedly.

"We need to try to bring her to life," he told them. "Since Anya is the only one here who knows how to do that, she'll have to do the ceremony,"

"It's not like I just snap my fingers and say 'Abracadabra', you know," Anya snapped. "There's a lot of magic and ingredients involved. Plus, no one has ever brought back a Slayer before. Its uncharted territory,"

"Then you shall be the first to chart it," Giles replied, quite calmly.

"But doesn't that interfere with the whole Chosen One thing?" Willow asked. "Once a Slayer has died, another one is immediately called."

"Usually, I would be against this sort of thing, but as a Slayer, Buffy was good. We can only hope that the other one is half as good, but we have no guarantee," Giles stated plainly. "Slayers can die anytime, anywhere. The shortest record for a Slayer so far is one hour,"

"One day?!" Xander choked.

"Cho Chow Mien," Giles informed. "A Chinese Slayer in the fourteenth century. She got too ahead of herself. Thought that since she was Slayer, she could do anything. Because of her overconfidence, she let her first vampire take the first move. It twisted her neck. She died before she even touched her stake. I only pray that Buffy's successor isn't like that. Which is why I think we should raise her from the dead,"

"Alright, fine, but I don't know if I can," Anya warned. "That was a robot. This is a person. It's gonna be harder. Especially if the person was someone important and magical like a Slayer. There are rules against bringing those sort of people from the dead because someone else has already taken their place. I'd be breaking all the boundaries." But Giles didn't seem to be listening; he was already halfway out the door.

* * *

Dawn watched as the Scoobies came back through her bedroom window. _About time, _she thought moodily. As Buffy's friends, they were supposed to take care of here, weren't they? How did they expect her, a fifteen-year-old girl to defend herself against demons, when her own mother and sister had been killed by them. She was jolted from her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door.

Grumbling, she marched down to open. "Well, come in, why don't you—no! No! Wait! Uncome! Uncome!"

"Sorry, kid," the vampire growled. "Doesn't work that way," He grabbed her by the front of her T-shirt and pulled her out.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Dawn shrieked, frantically trying to kick or push him away. The vamp paid no attention, instead throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away into the night. And not in the romantic sense either.

* * *

Giles gasped. His Magic Shop. His headquarters. His sanity.

"Wow, looks like a tornado hit here," Xander commented brightly. "What d'you think happened?"

"Oh, shut up," Giles snapped. He glanced around the room in horror. Everything was strewn all over the place. Cases had been smashed in. Things had been stolen. Boxes were thrown into corners and glass littered the floor. "What happened?"

"Giles," Willow's scared voice called out. "I think you should look at this," Giles, Xander and Anya hurried to where she and Riley were standing, looking grimly at a wall. "Check this out," Xander stared at the wall.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"There used to be a cross here," Riley answered, mouth set in a tight line. "And now look," he pointed to the floor. Everyone stared down at the floor. A cross lay there, broken into a thousand pieces. "Whatever it was that broke in, it can't have been a demon or a vampire,"

"So that's good then," Anya said cheerfully.

"Well, whatever it was can't have been a human either," Giles commented, looking at the door. The others stared. Noticing their gazes, he explained. I've made sure that this door is protected with bolts, locks and incantations. It has more protection then the ruddy C.I.A! A human may have been able to get past the first two, but only something supernatural could have gotten through the third."

"So whatever it was, it's neither natural nor supernatural," Riley summarized. Giles nodded.

"Do you think it was a double team?" Willow asked doubtfully. "Like a human and a demon together?"

"Maybe it was an earthquake!" Xander blurted out eagerly. He blushed as everyone stared. "Just a suggestion," he muttered, looking away.

"Willow could be right, maybe it was a double team," Giles murmured, observing the door. There were no scratches or marks. "I'll have to check my books on this. Meanwhile, let's restore this place to its proper order, then we can fin a spell for Buffy,"

"Why not just find Buffy's spell first?" Anya interjected. "We can always clean up later," Giles didn't have the stamina to argue. He just nodded his okay. "Yesss!" she pumped her fist in the air. "What?" she demanded, when she noticed their stares. "I learnt it from you guys!"

* * *

"Harmony…" Dawn breathed when she saw the blond vampire grinning at her, as the other goon untied the blindfold from her eyes. 

"Hello, Dawn," Harmony answered. She turned to the other guy. "Bobo, I told you to leave when she acknowledged my presence," he put her hands on her hips. The guy nodded dully and walked out. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I have the worst minions in the world," she complained. "You know he demands sex as payment for his "abilities"? But at least, he's a good bodyguard," she turned back to the younger girl. "So, as I was saying, hello Dawn,"

"You know my sister's gonna kick your butt!" Dawn told her, frowning angrily. Harmony's eyes widened.

"You mean she's still _alive?_ Dammit! I'll kill Spike for this," Dawn didn't tell the blond ditzy vampire that Buffy was dead. A girl needed some protection, right?

"Not very original, _Harm," _she taunted. "Second time you've tried to tie me up and kill me," Harmony had tried the very same thing a year ago, but Buffy had arrived just in time to save the day…er, night.

"Oh, shut up, you little twit! I'm trying to concoct an evil scheme that will rid me of your sister once and for all! Hello!" Harmony said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh, sorry," dawn said, sarcastically. Harmony tossed back her blond hair. "I could just kill you right now…but that would _really _make the Slayer mad…" she seemed to be talking to herself rather than to Dawn, so Dawn took the opportunity to try and untie herself. "…demand that she put her weapons down, or you get it…but she has super-strength, dammit!" It was working. Dawn could feel the ropes loosen around her hands. Soon, thy fell off. Easily.

Trying not to make any noise, she got up from the chair, thankful that Harmony's back was toward her. "…steal her weapons…no that won't do any good, she still has super-strength…" Tiptoeing away, Dawn struggled not to laugh at her captor's idiocy. Hoping that the door wouldn't creak, she slipped away.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Giles shouted, frustrated. "We have what we need, and now we can't find a place to _research?"_

"Well, with the Magic Box looking like it is, and we can't exactly use the old school library in Sunnydale High," Xander said, clutching a pile of books. "So, yeah, we're pretty much screwed."

"Can't we use the dorm rooms?" Willow asked.

"I think U.C. Sunnydale is conducting some sort of summer program for high school kids," Riley said. "You know, some college courses. Just to let them get a feel of college life,"

"Guess we're left with your apartment then, Xander. Or yours, Giles," Anya answered. A look of horror suddenly dawned on Willow's face.

"Oh no. Oh no. We totally forgot about Dawn!" she exclaimed. Xander raised his eyebrows.

"Oops," he spoke up meekly. Wordlessly, the ran in the direction of the Summers household. 

* * *

"I could just try to escape now," Harmony contemplated, biting her nail, back still turned to the chair, which without her knowledge, was empty. "Actually, I'm surprised that geek, Buffy, hasn't come bursting in right now. What do you think is keeping her, Dawn? Dawn?" she turned around. "Uh-oh," 

* * *

Dawn sprinted as fast as she could past the trees to her backyard. _Harmony can't get in, but that gorilla of hers sure can!_ Her breaths came out in wheezes as she took in the cool night air. She had to get home to cast the spell to block vampires from a house, as Buffy had shown her years ago after she had slept with that vampire honey of hers. What was his name? Devil? _No, Angel, _she remembered. _He was sure cute. Too bad he left Sunnydale to God-knows-where,_

Running even faster, she reached her hand out to touch the cool metal of the doorknob. She had to cast the spell before Xander, Anya and Willow got home. Or else she'd be in worse danger of death than any vampire could ever pose against her. She sighed in relief as her hand touched the familiar doorknob. Twisting it, she jumped in. Now all she needed to know was exactly how to cast the spell. Just then, the front door opened. Dawn's heart skipped a beat.

"Dawn?" Willow's worried voice called out. "Are you here, Dawnie?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," Dawn yelled. She ran to the counter and pulled out a slice of bread and jar of peanut butter and jelly. Xander, Anya, Willow, Riley and Giles stumbled in. "J-just making a sandwich," she said, hoping to God that they hadn't checked in on her.

"Oh, good," Xander sighed. "See, Will, she's fine," Willow let out a shaky smile. Dawn wiped away a bead of perspiration and hoped her shaky legs wouldn't give out. _Knock knock knock knock knock knock! _Xander went to answer it. 

"Harmony!" Dawn heard his surprised voice.

"Xander, you have got to help me! Please! For old times sake!"

"I never helped you before," Xander reminded the vampire.

"Whatever," Harmony snapped. "My minion kidnapped Dawn just now,"—everyone's head snapped to Dawn. And they were frowning. "And when I was thinking contemplating—"

"Wow, big word," Xander complimented.

"Thank you! It's an SAT word," Harmony said. "So, anyway, my back was turned to her and when I turned around, she was gone! Please help me find her, Xander! You have no idea what Buffy'll do to me—"

"Buffy?" 

Dawn figured she had better step in. "Xander, I—Harmony!" she feigned surprise.

"Oh, thank God!" Harmony breathed in relief. Then she realized what happened. "Why you litle—you tricked me!" she turned to glare at a very confused Xander. Huffily, she stomped away. Xander turned to her. Dawn grinned nervously. She had _a lot_ of explaining to do

* * *

"There," Anya said, with a self-satisfied smile. A large cross had been drawn in the middle of the living room. "Now, we need to light the candles. They're black right? They absolutely cannot be any other color."

"Not to worry, Anya," Willow smiled, holdong the candle up for her to see. Anya nodded her approval and Willow set it down.

"Now we need to put the ingredients at each end of the cross," Anya informed. "Things that were close to Buffy in life. Riley?"

"Once I gave Buffy this necklace," Riley held it up. "She never wore because she was afraid she'd lose it patrolling. But she put it on, every time we had a special occasion. Especially when we just have…you know," He put it at one end of the cross.

"Xander," Anya called. 

"For Buffy's birthday, I bought her this book, and told her to use it as a diary," Xander said, holding up a black leather-clad book. "She said at the time that she would have no use for it. But I know that she uses it almost every night to clear her head," Anya nodded and Xander set the book down and the end closest to him.

"Willow,"

"Buffy's stake," Willow said proudly holding up a pointy piece of wood. "Given to her during our junior year in high school by the other Slayer, Kendra. After Kendra died, Mr. Pointy became Buffy's favorite stake." She placed it at the end opposite Xander.

"Dawn," 

Dawn held up a stuffed toy. It was a pink pig. "Mr. Gordo," Dawn said mutely. "When Buffy was a kid, Mr. Gordo was her security blanket. Even after beocming the Slayer, she still slept with Mr. Gordo every night," she glanced at Riley. "Well, almost every night," she put it at the topmost end of the cross. Anya nodded again before turning to Giles.

"Giles, a cross only has four sides. Sorry," and turned back to the others. "Oaky, the final touch," she clapped her hands. "We need one essence of Buffy placed into the center of the cross. Giles?"

Giles held up a jar. Inside was a silver gold strand. "A strand of Buffy's hair," he announced.

"You are sick," Xander muttered. No one bothered replying, although Willow slapped him on the arm. Giles took out the strand and laid it on the middle. Without any commands from Anya, Willow turned out the lights with a spell and lit the candles. 

"Now, take each others hands and chant," Anya ordered, before closing her eyes. The room started to become cold. Cooler and cooler. Soon, it was as freezing as the Arctic. Death. Only death could be this cold. Then the room started to become warm again. Hotter and hotter. Willow felt like she was going to roast. Then, the coolness returned, and it seemed to fight the heat. Hot and cold. Cold and hot. Eventually the room temperature returned to normal. 

Everyone opened their eyes. Instead of the things they had placed so painstakingly, a beautiful pale girl lay in the middle of the cross. Her golden hair covered almost half of her face. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Everyone gather around her. No one could speak.

Then Giles broke into a smile. "Welcome home, Buffy," 

*******************************************************************

NEXT:  
  
(There's a new face in town.) 

"His name is Darius," Spike told her.

__

"Darius?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows.

*******************************************************************

(And he's after the Slayer)

"It's my life's goal to kill a Slayer," Darius smiled his twisted smile. "Again. You thought your other foes were powerful, you ain't seen nothin' yet,"

*******************************************************************

(And there's only one person in the world who can help Buffy)

"You're the only one who was brave enough to face up to Darius," Buffy reminded Spike.

"No, I was the only one stupid enough," Spike muttered, lighting a cigarette. "Even your ex-honey Angel and my little kitten, Drusilla, weren't that dumb,"

"Why is he so powerful?" Buffy pressed.

"He's got powers that the rest of us can only dream. He was in league with the Master. There hasn't been a single person in the world, human, vampire or Slayer, who's been able to stop him. Except maybe Dracula."

*******************************************************************

(And he will stop at nothing to kill her)

"I've been kidnapped lots of times," Dawn said haughtily. 

"Yeah, but no one's ever killed you before, have they. Or, dare I say, made you kill yourself,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I've got more powers than that other vampire. What was her name? Glory?" Darius answered. "I can do just about anything in the entire world. I have all strengths and no weaknesses. I broke that cross in the Magic Shop the other day. I could kill you in an instant,"

*******************************************************************

Catch the next episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Darius, who's coming in next ep. And yes, sorry to all you Michelle Trachtenberg fans out there who read this, but I hate her, and I'm throwing her out. Thank you for taking the trouble to read this. Please R/R (Read and Review)!

Archwiz.

Oh, and in case you missed it, I'm changing my e-mail address from archwiz75@hotmail.com to avishek87@ijustdontcare.com. Ciau!


End file.
